The Ghost of Us?
by wulfie-squeeker
Summary: I changed the times. Harry is long ago dead but two boys with familiar names show up at hogwarts which is right next to thier new school who are they?


Disclaimer: duh i don't own it or i would be writing this IN THE BOOK!! also i changed the time of things so it fit into the story if you flame i shall hack your comp and give you the love bug pun lolsy. anyway I thought of this wilst trying to sleep so it's kinda crap don't hate me. If you want another chapter I need 5 reviews that are KIND NOT MEAN KIND no flames don't likey don't ready.

Even had no idea how on earth he had thought it would be a good idea to bring his rollerblades into the castle but he had and his friend Dan was laughing at him as he tripped over cracks.  
They were in an old castle from some time in the 1960's and they kind of wanted to throw a party there. "Man this place is old and perfect for the holloween party!" said an excited youth with black hair and melted chocolate eyes this was dan.  
"I don't know man this place it feels like theres more to it than just what we CAN see." Replied another youth with blonde hair and green eyes. Even Evens was scared to death of the dark but he would never tell his best friend Dan Weasley that he would have left him and even though he knew not all friendships lasted he would be devestated if his buddy ever got hurt or ,god forbid,  
killed. No he kept his mouth shut.  
"man you get a bad feeling it's probably just a draft I mean look at this place It's AMAZING"  
his friend almost shouted. Suddenly there was a coughing sound from behind them. The boys both jumped and screamed at the same time as they wheeled around to find a trasparent man behind them.  
He was handsome and seemed to be no older that twenty and Even instantly saw his own eyes in the man.

"If it wouldn't be much trouble." he started with an old england accent.  
"would you mind telling me what you are up to in my home?" Inquired the ghost politly.  
"well..we uuuh...we were...and then..yeah.what he said!" they replied at once.  
"haha well that tells me alot how about you start with names."said the dark haired ghost.  
"uhm. My name is Dan Weasley and this is my friend Even Evens his mom has an evil sense of humor." started dan. Even had noticed the widened eyes at the last names.  
"Weasley and Evens you say?" Asked the Ghost.  
"Yea." said Even. "why"  
the ghost seemed to be looking mournfully off into the distance. Remembering something not worth remembering feeling an emotion not granted full access to the very mind that harbored it.  
"Those names. Oh god do they bring back memories..." the ghost trailed off.  
"Come back tomorrow and I can tell you about those names." said the man as he faded away into the darkness of the corridor that had given Even the bad feeling. They went home and didn't speek of it until the next day.  
"Should we go back?" asked Dan "He looked so sad we Have to." Replied the other boy.  
"but"  
"But i'm not sure I wanna hear about my name." said Even fearfully.  
They ended up going back and they found the ghost who had a stick laid out in front of himself.  
"pick it up Even." Said the man.  
Even was rluctant to but picked it up and unsure what to do with it waved it back and forth when suddenly a flash of sparks flew out of the end and a wind from nowhere whipped his hair out of his face. He quickly dropped the wand and looked wide eyed at both the man and his friend.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he bellowed.  
"That used to be my wand.." the transparent man said. "I was a wizard and I went to school here." he waved a hand in a general gesture at the castle. "Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." he said. "And my name is Harry Potter later changed to my mothers maiden name Evens.  
about two months before I married my wife..." at this point he turned to Dan. "Ginny Weasly." he finished. both boys stared at him and without even asking Harry started on his story.  
"I was a very famous wizard before I even knew I was one. My parents were killed by a madman my mother died to save me and when he turned his wand on me the killing curse that noone had ever lived through before reflected off of me and flew strait into his chest. he was gone .  
but only for so long. I lived for 11 years with my cousin a fat bastard and my aunt and uncle who treated me much as a mother would a dog foaming at the mouth with her child between it's front paws.  
screaming at me when I did anything abnormal but being afraid of me at the same time. And when I turned 11 my first friend ever ,named Rubius Hagrid, came to get me because I was to become an asset to the most prestigious school in England. I was so excited that I could go to a school were my behavior was considered normal! On the train I met my best friend ever since then ..to now,  
Ronald Weasly if you go into the trophy room his name is on the suit of armor he used to save me and his girlfriend hermione Granger"  
"Hey we know a girl with the last name granger she's the one with the bush for hair!" Dan ejaculated.  
" ha ha yea that sounds like her. He had the ring ready to propose to her and everything"  
at these words the man choked and had to stop for a second.  
" Anyway we were best friends right from the off. and then we met mione. she was a know-it-all and i'm not just saying she was stuck up she probably really did know it all! At first we thought she was rude but she taought me so much about myself that it wasn't long before we were hanging out at every turn. We were always getting into trouble and when we heard about a troll getting loose in the school and that it was headed for the girls toilet that she was in we went off to save her against teacher wishes. for that stunt she got 10 house points taken away and ron and I got 5 each." with that the man smiled. " Then we heard about the souceres stone, a little stone that could grant the holder eternal life. we found out that one of the teachers was after it heh We thought for the longest time is was my most disliked teacher professer snape But it turned out to be my defense against the dark arts teacher prof. Quirrel. I only found out that he was A sort of body container for the man that killed my parents later on when I had to duel with him"  
at this his face got a very far away look and he whispered so quietly it was more of a hiss.  
"Face to face... come back tomarrow with Granger she sould hear about her namesake to." Said Harry before he dissapeared.


End file.
